For the Beauty Of Dawn
by Aimee Wolv
Summary: Auri-El's influence has been lost, the corruption of blood, the prophecy has been completed. The Dawnguard has been hunted down and slaughtered like sheep. But there is always hope for the Beauty of Dawn, but that hope will be trialed and tested. Would you go against your own blood to save Nirn?


**WHEN EVER I SPELL 'CORRUPTED' I END UP ACIDENTALLY SPELLING CURRY, WHY!?**

**Adusam: because you're an idiot who is scared of Furbies because of the one Gremlin movie.**

**SHHH ADUSAM.**

"_All hope will be reforged  
by my light I promise  
I will not be swayed or coerced  
I will continue my quest, miss"_

_Me, just then._

Lilith sat in Onmunds's room reading a book while waiting for him to finish his alchemy. Her blue eyes glanced at him every few minutes; he was crushing the wrong plants and cutting the roots wrong. The potion would blow up in his face, staining it a nice ocean blue.

She jumped when one of the newer applicants shrieked, Onmund and Lilith ran to them to see them pointing out the window. She leaned out of the window, her torso almost completely out of it. The sky was red and black, and the sun… it was the work of either a tainted Auri-El's bow or, hopefully, tainted elven arrows.

Onmund pulled her away from the window just in time; an ice spike exploded where her head had been just a few moments ago.

"We need to tell the Arch-mage or Tolfdir!" Onmund yelled as screams echoed from Winterhold, Lilith's blue eyes sent a shock through him when she glared at him.

"She already knows, Onmund, and she's dead or shall I say undead?" her grey skin stood out from the tapestry. Onmund never really understood how a Dunmer can get blue eyes, but whenever he asked she just snarled at him. She was quiet and avoided conflict, but, as she always said, the past is the best it deserves to be buried.

Onmund's eyes widened and he looked terrified, was there no escape? Were they to all die at the hands of unholy beings?

"To the Midden, there is a way out there! The Arch-Mage showed me when I arrived." Lilith ran down the stairs like there was a werewolf at her back. Chain lightening glowed in her hands; she glanced back at Onmund her hair whirled around her head.

She took down a few strange black hounds and got into the courtyard without any serious wounds. She kicked open the trap door to the Midden while the older mages were dealing with the vampires. Brelyna noticed the three and motioned to them, there was a gaping hole in her stomach.

Lilith bit her lip as if in thought, and then she ran to her she scooped her up in her arms and ran back to the trap door. She got down there safe enough; Onmund helped the newest addition to the college down.

They came across a lone draugr; Brelyna shot a fireball at it, propelling it to the other side of the room. They continued to run through the corridors of ice and stone, the jumped off the edge of a bridge and through a bigger corridor. The sky was still a corrupted night; Lilith set Brelyna upon the ground.

"Onmund, is there any way you can heal her? Something you remember from Colette's lessons?" she asked him, she was strangely calm though she was usually like that. It was just unnatural for one to not be a little shaken after what had just happened.

"uhh, I- um d-don't really know much but um…" he held his hands over Brelyna's body, they were trembling by the gods he could kill her if something went wrong, tendrils of yellow Magicka flowed out of his hands like silk.

Brelyna's wound began to close and blood started to fade from her body. All seemed well, until a black hound like no other came across them. It leaped at Lilith, the weight of the animal on her chest knocked her to the ground. It snapped at her neck, she forced her head as back as it would go without snapping.

She kicked at the hound but it refused to get off, it's warm, not to mention disgusting, breath was all over her face.

"Do something you idiots!" she screamed at them, it snapped at her face again then was propelled off of her. It crashed into the rock face pinned there by an ice spike, Brelyna was sitting upright with another one readied in her hand but the hound didn't move again. Brelyna laid on the ground again, clearly tired.

Lilith stood up and ran over to her; she was so pale she appeared ill. Lilith sat back on the balls of her feet; they would have to get her to a temple of Kyne or to a proper healer. She looked up at the sky, then at the snow around them.

"We'll need a fire and some snow, Brelyna needs water and bandages. Fortunately my robes make perfect bandages, Onmund you go with the girl to collect something flammable while I tend to Brelyna." She spoke in a monotone voice; she dusted herself off as she stood up and began to tear her college robes into strips.

While doing so she started

**Road south of Dragon Bridge, POV: Fransansisco**

Bran was sniffing at my pack trying to paw his way in; he looked over at me with his puppy dog eyes. Ugh, it was so hard to resist the cute but I had a job to do. The journey was dangerous enough with the sky the way it was, I shivered the land had gotten colder since the sun went out. I rolled my numb shoulder; Auri-El's corrupted bow was heavier since my sister had poured the blood of a daughter of coldharbour over it.

My blonde hair was imprisoned in a pony tail; my forest green eyes flickered to Bran.

Bran started growling at a nearby shrubbery, I unsheathed my enchanted Daedric great sword. I had long since lost my dragonbone one and had to make do with the Daedric, but at least it was lighter. A vampire launched itself out of the shrubs and onto Bran, with a battle cry of made up words I went in to protect Bran.

Bran, by himself, had managed to get the Vampire under him. I brought my great sword down on the feral creature's neck, severing it from the rest of the body.

"By Kyne, Bran, if I keep taking you everywhere I will never get any fun!" I whispered to him, while holding out a bit of venison in my yellow hand. I stood up while he ate; I gazed over to the horizon. The nearest town was Dragon Bridge, which I could just see. There were probably vampires there, so it would be best if I hid Auri-El's bow in my pack.

I remembered how my sister, Serana, Agmaer and I had travelled to get the bow. I smiled at the fond memory, when my sister wasn't as crazy as Harkon and when Agmaer hadn't died at her hands. I shook my head; it would do me no good to think of memories when the sky was this way. I started running towards Dragon Bridge, Bran's paws hitting the ground like thunder behind me.

I skidded to a stop when I saw the bridge; it was almost completely destroyed only the sides remained somewhat intact. I cursed in the ancient language of the dragon's, the only way across was a deadly stroll across the damaged bridge or to cross the river with the risk of losing the bow and Bran.

I untied the rope around my waist and slide it through the straps of my pack to bind them together around my body. I also tied the rest to Bran's armour so he wouldn't run off. I stepped cautiously onto the undamaged part of the bridge; I pulled the rest of myself up and began to sidle across. Bran, thank Kyne, followed without hesitation. I kicked a pebble off of the bridge and watched it fall into the river below. It, to be honest, made me feel sick but I was desperate to get to Dragon Bridge.

I focused on what I would do once I got to Dragon Bridge, go to the inn, rest, talk to some old and hopefully not vampiric friends, and then travel to the Forgotten Vale where Serana and I agreed to meet. Gelebor would help, wouldn't he? I mean, what happened to the bow was surely blasphemy to his people!

I was in the middle of the obliterated bridge when the sound of clashing steel could be heard from Dragon Bridge. I started running not worrying of my own safety or Bran's sadly; we managed to reach the other side safely. I untied Bran and ran with him towards the sound, there was an imperial guard and a vampire locked in combat.

I rushed to join the battle before the guard died; I held my great sword over my shoulder and swung at the vampire. I managed to hack off an arm before one of its spells sent me flying towards the Inn. I hit my head and blacked out, just my bloody luck eh?

I woke up in a bed in the Inn with Auri-El's bow standing against the wall opposite me. I suddenly was dressed in a comfortable pair of pants and a loose shirt. I picked up the bow and slung it over my back; I walked out of the room to see one of my old friends, Azzada, waiting for me.

"Azzada, good to see you're not a vampire!" I said as I sat down next to him, he smiled at me. He was stressed, I guess with the sun gone and with work being so slow he had reason.

"Good to see you too, Sansa, travelling to Solitude?" Ahh, vampires about, damn I was hoping to be rid of 'em.

"Yes, friend, seen another woman pass through here recently? Has an ancient look about her, raven black hair fiery eyes?"

"Aye, she came by, told me that if you came by to give you this letter. Hope everything is alright with ya wife." I hesitated; I had no idea what he meant by wife, maybe he meant Serana.

"I hope so; she went to visit some family in High Rock." I said nonchalantly as I opened the letter, it read as follows;

_Dear Fransansisco,_

_ I apologise for not being able to meet you at Dragon Bridge, but there are too many vampires here. The person I entrusted this with was the only uninfected, that sounds so strange coming from me, a vampire. _

_By the time you arrive at Dragon Bridge I am already with our mutual ally, the others are probably here too. I hope Bran is alright, I miss that little dog he was always so cute. I'm trying to contact some of the mages in Winterhold, but I heard from the inn that the city and college was attacked when the eclipse happened. A daughter of an old friend was learning there, now I doubt she survived._

_It would have of been amazing, she had such an affinity with magic, I doubt even an Altmer could match her! No offence my friend, but she had a larger Magicka pool than even you (but of course if you put any effort into your Magicka you would have a larger pool of it.) _

_I am certain Gelebor will help us; he has done so before and must do so again._

_My friend when you arrived there is something I must show you, something important. Oh and I almost forgot, I may have of told the people of Dragon Bridge that we're married, don't tell Gelebor I said that. He would have my hide._

_Sincerely yours_

_Serana_

I folded the letter and tucked into my new shirt, I wondered if the other surviving Dawnguard members had made it safely to the Vale. One could only hope they had, I looked up as the door to the inn opened. It was a pair of vampires, both originally Altmer by the looks of them. I turned my face away from them and hung my head. My hair fell over my face; I hoped that they wouldn't notice the smell of dead vampires on me.

The whole inn got quiet; Azzada looked nervous and also hung his head. I noticed my crossbow on the other side of the inn, no good it being there. I doubted I had enough Magicka for telekinesis to bring it all the way over here. If I could get past the vampires without arousing suspicion I could grab it. Or if I got to the counter and cast telekinesis I would be able to get it.

Either way I needed a distraction and a town with only one human other than a child, well, I was going to be lucky to get one. Wait, Lucky that goat and kid love me! And in Skyrim child are protected by the gods so they never get hurt!

Thank the divines the kid was in the room with his goat, as soon as I noticed the two the goat walked over and began chewing on the hem of my shirt. I patted the goat as I watched the two vampires go to the inn keeper and request a room. Once they were inside their room, I walked over to the kid and sat down next to him.

"Hey, kid, anything interesting happen lately?"

"Everyone but dad and I became a vampire, a woman passed through town, and lucky helped me bring down a vampire's thrall. I had to hide for a while after that, it belonged to that mean woman who put out the sun forever." He whispered furiously, he killed Venetia's thrall, ha, good job kid.

"Glad you're contributing to the Dawnguard cause, kid."

"Is it true what the beasts say about the fort? Have they really burned it to the ground?" I grimaced; the beasts seemed to be very talkative to the kid. That worried me; they were talkative to all possible future thralls and possible future vampires. This kid needed to get out of here, and fast.

"Yeah, kid, they did. The S'wits were cowards and smoked us out, slaughter most of us, then burned the fort to the ground. I lost some good friends that day; Agmaer died at the leaders hands. I have to talk to your dad for a minute, kid, do be a favour and sort make sure my spare crossbow made for a child of your age works?" he grinned and picked up a crossbow, slightly smaller than a normal one, and ran outside.

"Azzada, the vampires have taken an interest in him?" I asked the kid's father, my old friend, he scowled.

"Yeah, first they take my wife them my daughter, now they want my son!?" he was angry about it for sure, I thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Azzada, I can take him somewhere safe, where no vampire will ever enthral him or turn him." I spoke cautiously; Azzada needed the think this through. He looked at me, he trusted me knew me; he knew I cared for the kid and wouldn't want him hurt. I sat down next to him, he was quiet and so was I.

"No harm will come to him?"

"I swear by the grace of Meridia I will allow no harm to come to your child." He was quiet again, he sighed and nodded.

"He'll have a bag packed within an hour; I'll pack some food for the both of you. Knowing you I'll have to pack something."

"It'll be nice to eat for a change, and I don't want to starve him."

Azzada stood up and we walked out of the inn, on the way I picked up my cross bow and stuff. I made sure Auri-El's bow was in my bag before exiting the inn. I saw the kid shooting the crossbow at a hollow tree, I smiled. It had been a long time since I had been to Dragon Bridge and even longer with my sister.

We continued to walk to the kid, he grinned at me and, after collecting the bolts first, ran up to us.

"Son, pack a bag of essentials, you're going to go on a long trip with our friend here. You may be gone for a long time, be ready to go within the hour." Azzada said I could hear him just about break down. His last living child was going to leave him; I was surprised he hadn't broken down yet. But he held strong and no tears escaped.

Once the kid left I turned to him.

"Azzada, I promise once this is all over I will bring him back to you safe."

"No, no. I, I see now that it is best he doesn't return. Take him to Isran; ask him to train him to be a member of the Dawnguard. He deserves better than a life here, knowing that his sister and mother are vampires or dead." I hugged him; his wife was a monster as was his daughter.

"You don't have to let him leave, Azzada, he can stay here." I told him, I didn't want to see my friend broken. Not with how the world is now, in all honesty, I wasn't sure I will be able to keep the kid out of trouble. He just won't stay away from trolls.

"No, it's the right thing to do, and I know you'll keep him safe." He looked up at me and I felt slightly uneasy and guilty. Then I noticed it, he was slightly pale and appeared ill, he kept looking over his shoulder.

"Ye gods… you're infected aren't you?" I whispered I almost took a step back. I forced myself to stay rooted in that spot.

"Yes, it's too far along to hope for a cure, please take him far from here." He begged, he told me he hadn't begged since he was in Markarth. I nodded and as the kid ran up to his with a bag full of his things I smiled at my old friend. We would soon be enemies; if I came across him again I would be morally obligated to put him down.

"Good bye, old friend, may Nocturnal turn your path." I said inwardly thinking 'far away from me'. I wouldn't be able to stand killing an old friend; I turned away from him and whistled for Bran. I, Bran, and the kid set off for the Forgotten Vale.

**Whiterun, POV: Alise**

I watched the other wolves fight in their contained yard; only one still lived who was close to truly understanding the hunt. She was the only one who knew of my existence and viewed me as a friend. The eldest of the twins knew of me, but did not trust me. Ha, what does he know of the hunt? What does he know of the true glories of Hircine!

But I would bid my time and wait, for the two above wanted me to wait for night to change into my true nature. The one who was close waved to me, and I back. She approached me and sat down next to me.

"Shall we go hunting tonight?" she asked, she was eager. She hadn't gone hunting in fir with someone for a long time. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist my offer.

"Yes, Blood-Sister, for the glories of lord Hircine. We shall fill our stomachs with the hearts of anything foolish enough to be in our sights." I answered, the eldest thought me mad, I knew he did. But I am not mad Sheogorath had only claimed me. I was not worried for the descent into madness, I was prepared.

She smiled and joined me in watching the other wolves fight each other, the new Harbinger was fighting the Eldest. I smiled, my lips sliding effortlessly over my sharp teeth. I was pale, like any Nord born in colder climates; my black hair was kept out of my face by a metal circlet a blacksmith in Riften had given me.

The new Harbinger defeated the Eldest easily; I could smell the disappointment in the lack of challenge in her from here. No doubt the Eldest could too, I almost openly laughed at his discomfort and despair. He got back up ready to try again, but she shook her head. To her he was obviously tired, we could both smell it, the sweat under his armour, and we could hear his panting. We could see how tired he was.

She sat down at a table with the Eldest's twin, the Dimwit; she began talking with him about trivial things. I noticed the corrupted sun set not that it made a difference. I stood up and help my Blood-Sister up. We made for the Companion's 'underforge', there was a way out there and we could slip these sheep's clothes without being caught.

Once we were inside we started to shift.

The pain was intense, the melting of bones and shifting of vital organs hurt like Oblivion **('s main quest) **but it was what Hircine made me for, so it excited me. I had to stop myself from screaming, it hurt so much. Once I was fully out of my pitiful mortal clothing I ran for the exit out of Whiterun. Aela wasn't that far behind me, we ran across the fields killing anything that crossed us; Deer, Saber cats, bandits, travellers.

We were well into the hunt when Vampires ambushed us; Aela howled conjuring forth two spirit werewolves. I jumped upon one of the vampires, snapping at its neck, within a minute I had the monsters jugular in my mouth. I crushed it and swallowed, the fight was on and it was ecstasy for me.

Once Aela and I tore the last vampire in half, we shifted back into our mortal forms. The night was cold against out bare skin, we instinctively moved in closer for warmth and survival. Our things were in the Under Forge, we would have to walk to Whiterun.

Modesty isn't common for werewolves who hunt in packs regularly as it was for those who don't or haven't in around a year or more. So when I noticed Aela's rare blush I smiled, I knew she hadn't hunted with someone in a while but I didn't know how long.

"Aela, is something the matter?" I asked looking at her evenly.

"It has been long since I hunted with someone, let alone a woman, I have grown used to having people around me wearing clothes." I laughed, and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Aela dear, expect to see me like this more often if we are to go hunting every few nights." I murmured, she grinned uncertainly. This was entertaining, I knew from watching she wasn't usually nervous. I guess being naked would make any werewolf, who was out of practise, nervous.

We arrived in Whiterun without any hassle; once we were in view of the gates Aela let her hair cover her face. No one knew that one of the naked women heading for the companion's mead hall was one of them.

We reached the under forge and dressed quickly, we made a small fire in the under forge to warm ourselves. If Aela went in the mead hall now they would all know she had been hunting and with who. It would be horrible for Aela since the new Harbinger hated the hunt.

I sat cross legged opposite Aela, who was poking the fire with a stick. We eventually fell asleep on the floor, I dreamed of Sheogorath and Hircine. The two above.

**Ragged Flagon, POV: third person Adarume**

Adarume looked into her bottle of mead, the amber liquid was still and warm. People were watching her, looking for her too. In the streets of Riften Thalmor were looking for her, she had no idea why, she wasn't anything special just a Snow Elf with nothing left to lose.

She kept her head down and her hood up; no one could know who she was or what she was. Her spear leaned against the table she sat at, just in case they came looking here. She looked quickly around the room, there was a Khajiit watching her. Adarume looked at a Nede- sorry _Nord_-with red hair, her hands started trembling.

She remembered the Nedes of course, she remembered their pillaging, taking what they wanted who they wanted, she remembered taking up steel against them. She remembered suffering at the Nedes hands doing what they wanted with her, she remembered escaping leaving her own kind to die at the hands of the dwarves and Nedes.

She accidently dropped the tankard, she hissed in a breath and stood so none of them mead got on her armour. She picked up the tankard and used a cloth to clean up the mess. She discarded any thoughts of that time; it was eras ago, not to be remembered now.

She glanced at the Khajiit again, they were still watching her, unease slid through her body and hairs rose on her arms. A feeling, akin to having cold water going down your spin, went through her. She noticed a door; it was next to a strange cupboard. She didn't think much of it when she opened the door and into the next area.

**Darkfall cave, POV Fransansisco**

The kid seemed excited about the idea of possibly meeting the last known Snow Elf, not exactly sure Gelebor will be happy to have a small child being his shadow and asking annoying questions all the time but he deserves it. Hehehehe.

At the moment the kid was trying to touch one of those weird plants that disappear every time you go near them, good luck, I tried that myself but Serana and Agmaer pulled me away after an hour. Idiots I was so close! I watched the kid; he seemed happy and not too worried about his father.

"Come on, kid, they'll still be here when we come back." I picked up his bag and handed it to him, he grinned up at me. Another wave of guilt washed over me, this kid would never see his father again and if he did he would have to kill him. No one's childhood should end like that; I smiled back at him and continued through the cave. We'd soon arrive at the Wayshrine of Illumination; from there we would go to the Wayshrine of Radiance.

When we reached the Wayshrine I was somewhat shocked to see a pile of dead Falmer at the base. I reached for my crossbow; the pile of dead bodies was worrying and unsettling. I glanced at the kid before going to the centre of the Wayshrine to where the bowl sink thing-y was. I looked for the right portal to the Wayshrine.

I looked back at the kid; he was looking at the dead bodies, a tad morbid. But Serana's taste in decoration wasn't as extreme as her mother's taste. Her mother had piles of bones _everywhere_, I never understood why though. I found the right portal and pulled the kid through, as we arrived at the new location I had to cover my eyes from the light.

"Well, Clinton, we're almost there. Just a short jaunt through the chantry and I'll be able to talk to my friends and you'll meet the last known snow elf." I called to him as he ran ahead of me onto the stairs of Chantry. I jogged to catch up to him.

We entered the Chantry and I was once again greeted by the sight of frozen Falmer, creepy ass gits still hadn't gotten rid of them. I walked quickly passed the creepy things making the kid walk faster to keep up. I put the initiate's ewer on a platform and left it there, I had been lugging that around for months!

I couldn't wait to see Gelebor again, mainly because of how the kid will react to seeing him but also- wait was that Serana? I slowed my pace to a casual stroll and crouched down; I picked up a small bit of rubble. About the size of a child's fist, I threw it in Serana's direction. She turned around her orange eyes glowing in the dark, well now I _know _for _sure_ that it is her.

I walked up to her, tugging the kid along with me. She grinned at me, her sharp canines glinting.

"I'm glad you made it safely, do you have the bow?" she asked, I nodded and after a bit of tearing the bag apart I got it out. I didn't bother to watch the bag put itself together, it's done that so many times I lost count.

"So, where is Gelebor? I have something stuff to show him." She smiled at me knowingly, heh she didn't know a thing about me and Ge-

"He's on the Balcony as usual, what's with the kid?" damn it Serana what have I told you about interrupting my inner monologue! I smiled at her; I may or may have not looked guilty.

"Well, on my way here I arrived in Dragon Bridge, and the town as full of vampires as you know. An old friend asked me to take his son, Clinton, somewhere safe because vampires were taking an interesting him."

"Go on."

"He had a goat that sealed the deal."

"Sounds just like you, go on I am sure Gelebor will be _ecstatic_ to see you." she said, "it's probably best if I take Clinton for now, you two can get destructive when you argue."

"Argue? I call it sorting out our problems through mass destruction." I scoffed and walked past her, slinging Auri-El's corrupted bow onto my back. He should be pleased to see me; after all I worked my ass off to get the bloody bow. Then I almost died protecting it in Solitude, note to self: must visit High Queen Elisif again, she's awesome.

Once I reached the Balcony I, unexpectedly, found myself pinned to a wall by Gelebor. Of course this was not an unusual thing for him to do when surprised by someone he probably thought was dead for a few months. He was bound to be a little angry when said person was his lover, don't you think? Though he could do better, anyone could do better than me.

"Hey, Gelebor, how's the, Ahh, you know the thing-"

"You were gone for months; it should have taken a fortnight, where have you been?"

"I was doing what I could, there were Dawnguard members that needed to be told where to go, vampires to be put down, and villages to protect. Then I had to go and get Auri-El's fucking bow which nearly lost me my head!" it wasn't right for me to shout at him, but, he himself was angry. We are an explosive couple; let's hope Serana doesn't over hear this one.

"This is what I meant last time! You risk your life day after day; you don't care about anyone who will be left behind if you carry on like that. For once I would like to go to bed at night without wondering if those telepathic couriers will give me a letter telling me of your death!"

"I can take care of myself, Gelebor!"

"You're not invincible!"

"I am not a china doll, Gelebor; I am not some fragile piece of glass to be locked away! I am a member of the Dawnguard; I am one of the two last Dragonborns, I am not a noble man's wife!"

"No, you're not. You'd hate to be tied down to one person wouldn't you? No you'd rather be free to go as you please, worry who you please, be with any man you want-"

I swear if Serana hadn't of intervened after that Gelebor and I would, once again, come to blows. Of course how she intervened wasn't exactly welcome, because she threw us off the bloody balcony! At least we landed in water, which was lucky because there is only one break in the ice you can land in, it's also very small.

"YOU TWO CAN STAY DOWN THERE UNTIL YOU SORT OUT YOUR PROBLEMS AND MAKE UP!" gods she has a set of lungs on her, she also thinks she is cupid.

I hefted myself onto the freezing cold ice, I worried about catching the rattles, but worrying would have to wait. I sat on the ice thinking; I had been away for some time that would no doubt worry anyone who cared for me, then why didn't Serana go off at me? Because she knows I am capable of protecting myself.

I shivered, it was almost always cold here alike most of Skyrim. I stood up, it was better if I moved a little, maybe. I started walking towards the word wall on the other side of the lake, it was so cold. There were skeletons surrounding the giant rock, I sat down beside it, the ancient Magicka inside it was always warm.

It was about half an hour before I started to feel tired, the Magicka in the word wall wasn't enough to keep me warm. I started to close my eyes, I heard Gelebor approaching I wondered why he would approach now.

I curled up into a ball, it was so cold and I wanted to sleep. I heard him speak, but I wasn't listening, it was always cold in Skyrim and I hadn't been wearing the proper clothes for a swim. My fingers brushed against my cheek, which was almost as cold as ice. My eyes shot open as Gelebor picked me up; he was warm despite it being colder than the last words of my sister.

Did I tell you that my sister was killed then brought back by Molag Bal? No? Hmm, doesn't sound like me; perhaps it was because I am freezing my ass off.

My arms wrapped around his neck and buried my hands in his hair, it had grown longer since I had last seen him; sadly I am never angry for long. I am a sook that I will admit. However, inwardly I was hoping that my cold hands would startle him, but no he has to be a Snow Elf and used to the bloody cold.

He carried me to the Wayshrine; I was slightly warmer to be honest though if you ever tell him that I will hunt you down and kill you after showing you how much it hurts for a dragon's soul to be absorbed.

A trip through a portal a few meters and a well earned nap later we were in one of the private rooms. I was sitting on the edge of one of the beds; a scratchy woollen blanket was wrapped around me. Gelebor was sitting at the desk writing in a book.

I was turning one of my daggers in my hand, the poor thing was nearly broken from all the strain I put on it. I looked up as Gelebor turned to me; I put the dagger down, sat up, and pretended to listen. There was something behind him on the desk, it was shiny.

"Sans, while you were sleeping Serana and I were thinking of a way to purify Auri-El's Bow. We think we may have of found a way but the ingredients are impossible to get, the blood of an Incarnate, the blessing of Auri-El, the blood of a Daedra and the blood of Akatosh's favoured."

"Well, blood of an incarnate will be hard since the Nerevarine hasn't been sighted in centuries. The blessing of Auri-El… hmm, that one I am sure we will come up with. The rest are obvious."

"Yes, they are but it doesn't say how they purify it." He was frustrated; I stood up and walked over to him. I managed to get the blasted blanket off of me and put it around his shoulders; I kissed him on the cheek and pulled another chair next to his.

"Gelebor, you need to stop. You exhaust yourself and if you continue to do so I will tie you to a bed and make you sleep."

"I slept last night, nothing is distracting me!"

"I bet that you will not go to bed tonight because you will be thinking of the bow." I stood up and left the room, I needed to see Serana and see if there was anything I could do.

**Snow veil Sanctum, POV: Lilith**

Brelyna was healing quite nicely, her make-do bandages certainly helped. At the moment we rested in an ancient Nordic Barrow, not that Onmund was pleased but I told him that if he didn't agree he could leave to face the vampires on his own.

I sat on the cold hard ground poking our camp fire with a stick, Brelyna was sleeping peacefully, and Onmund seemed worried that the draugr would come for him. That boy is an idiot, must he really believe in such foolish children's stories? The draugr will not wake up to come after him unless he wakes them up.

I looked up as the newest addition to the college glanced around nervously for the fiftieth time in a row, I counted. I couldn't remember her name, I didn't care either. If she turned out to be useless she was dead weight, and should be gotten rid of as soon as possible.

The fire was burning quite nicely, it was a very merry fire, and good enough to keep us warm and have plenty of light. I stood up, ignoring the waste of space as she jumped at my sudden movement, and walked down the hallway and deeper into the crypt.

Skeletons and decomposing bodies appeared every few meters or so. Someone had been through here recently, hours, minutes, possibly seconds before we arrived. Lucky for me, on our way here I had found a red cloak with a hood. I had it on in fact.

I heard a noise from deeper in, footsteps. I ducked down and slipped into one of the empty shelves where draugr once laid. I wasn't scared; danger was to be expected in a tomb, especially in Skyrim. This whole frozen country is a death trap.

A skeleton passed by my hiding place without even glancing in my direction. I shot an ice spike at the blasted thing; I picked up the surprisingly heavy coin purse lodged in its rib cage. I smiled; this would certainly help with buying essentials. I made my way back to the little camp we set up, Brelyna was awake and that fool of a mage was attempting to cook.

I got the fool out of the way and added dried elves ear, an amazing herb good for broths. Once it was brought to an acceptable temperature and looked edible I got a bowl and poured some of the broth for Brelyna. I gave her a spoon I had found in one of the packs, Dwemer by the looks of it. I stared at her until she at least ate some of it, then I once again began poking the fire.

"Lilith, why did they attack the college? The college has done nothing to them, there was no reason for them to attack!" the fool asked, I turned to her my eyes were cold and my expression stony.

"They attacked because they're vampires and the sun was blotted out because the, they didn't have to have a reason nothing in this frozen wasteland does. So you should learn to think before you ask your foolish naive questions." She looked away from me; anger was evident on her face. I looked down at her before checking on Brelyna's bandages.

Within the next hour Onmund awoke, of course within a few minutes he was complaining about how his ancestors would hate for him to be here. I swear if he doesn't just shut up he won't have any reproductive organs to have his own descendents.

"Onmund, be quiet, if you keep yelling at Lilith you _will_ wake the draugr." Brelyna's voice was hoarse, she needed water. I stood up to go outside but Onmund stood in front of me, his arms were crossed and he looked furious.

"Move, Onmund, Brelyna needs water."

"No, who is to say you haven't leaded us here to die? Perhaps _you_ are working with those blasted unholy creatures!" my nostrils flared at his accusation, how dare he! I am the last living member of the Indoril house! He has no right to say such things about me.

I picked up by the throat and pinned him to the wall, I felt nothing but fury at his unfair accusations. By Vivec I could kill him for such folly!

"Don't you ever accuse me of such stupidity! If I lead you here to die why would I save you back at the College? Why would I steal to keep all of you fed? Why on Nirn would I tend to Brelyna's wounds!? You insolent Nord, you know nothing of Indoril honour!"

I dropped Onmund, Nords are insolent, no wonder they killed most of the Snow Elves. They're egotistical and cannot be trusted, it was what I was raised to believe and I see no reason not to. I walked past him and out of the door; I picked up one of the old buckets. Luckily it had no holes in it; I scooped up some of the snow.

I looked up at the sky, even though clouds were almost everywhere and it was snowing, I could see the corrupted sun. A disgrace this was, Auri-El's influence was lost on us now. Would this cause a dragon break? I surely hope not, perhaps it just limited his influence, one could only hope.

Looking at the sky somehow reminded me of dreams I had when I was a child, a figure with a golden mask and Red Mountain. He spoke to me, though I could not understand the words, there was also another man. The other man's face changed every time I dreamt of him, I knew he was the same person though, even when his face did change it looked too similar.

I once described the man with the changing face to a seer; the witch obviously lied to me when she said I dreamed of Dagoth Ur and Nerevar. They were long dead, as they should be.

I shook my head and went back inside, they way the fool and Onmund looked at me reminded me of how one would look at someone how had committed genocide. I ignored them and poured the snow into the metal pot to melt it. I then leaned against the eastern wall; I pulled out my map of the province.

We could get to Windhelm if we ran some of the way, if Onmund carried Brelyna then that would speed us up. I faced the wall and kneeled down; I got my ink and quill from my pack and started marking the fastest routes between cities.

If we headed south for a few kilometres, and then went west we should see Windhelm. From there we should catch a carriage to Whiterun were we could get a more experienced healer to look at Brelyna's wounds. If there was no carriage to Whiterun I guess we could go to Riften, I still have a few friends in the Flagon.

I looked up and rushed over to the pot; I grabbed a tankard and dipped it into the water. I put a little snow in it to cool it down. I handed it to Brelyna; I went back to my map. We could probably get to Solitude from Whiterun, if we had to go to Riften we could go to Markarth.

I folded my map and put it in my pack; we had a long path ahead of us and not much time. I looked above me, I wish I hadn't.


End file.
